


Will You Love Me Tomorrow

by monkiainen



Category: The A-Team (2010)
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:09:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's their first time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You Love Me Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge _fight_ at [ fan_flashworks](http://fan-flashworks.livejournal.com).

I’m nervous, for a reason. Tonight’s the night when... well, you know, when my and my boyfriend _(Can I call him a boyfriend? It’s not too lame, is it, does it make me sound like a teenager?)_ will make love for the first time. Ever. For me, that is.

No, I’m not a virgin, I just haven’t been with a guy like... that, you know. Like, intimately. Like, very, _very intimately_. I think he has been with another man, although I’m not sure. Oh wait, I’m sure, ‘cause you can’t resist him ‘cause he’s like the flame to your moth or something like that.

Thing is, like I said, I’ve never been with a guy, and now I’m sure I’m going to make a fool of myself tonight. What if I’m not the right age, or height, or weight? What if he likes guys that are more... erm… _equipped_ than I am and the first time he sees me naked he’s disgusted of me and my... parts? What if I don’t know what to do with what and I make a complete fool of myself while we’re... And the worst case scenario is that what if we actually **do** it, and in the morning he’s gone because that was all he ever wanted?

“You’re thinking too much, babe. Just let me do the thinking from now on.”

That voice... I’d do anything for that voice, and he damn well knows it. He has circled me from behind, and starts kissing my neck gently. I giggle when his stubble tickles me, but soon my giggles turn into moans when his kissing turns into nibbling. I don’t want this feeling to never end. I turn to face my lover and kiss him first gently, then more deeply until we’re both gasping for breath.

What happens next, I can’t say for sure. One minute we’re both fully clothed, the next he’s laying naked _(Oh God, he’s so beautiful underneath all those clothes, like an angel...)_ in our bed, waiting for me to join him. Suddenly I feel hot and cold the same time, and there’s a lump in my throat. What if he’s revolted about my scars when he sees them? I’ve never let anyone to see them, never, because I know they’re ugly and twisted.

But then he takes me by the hand and pulls me in top of him, kissing me constantly until I feel like I can breathe again. I can do this, I can do this for him, now. He helps me shed the rest of my clothes, exploring my body while he’s at it. He seems to be more fascinated than revolted about my scars: he touches, caresses, kisses, licks them and I don’t know which way to be. His hands move to my cock, stroking it in a perfect rhythm. It feels so good, better than anything has ever felt before. I grasp blindly for him and pull him closer to my body, kissing him passionately.

“I want you inside me, now.”

He starts preparing himself in front of my eyes and it’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Those long, delicate fingers, moving in and out of him, the thing layer of sweat in his face, the concentrated look in his eyes... my own angel. My hands are shaking when I prepare myself, but I keep telling myself it’s alright. My angel wants me, even though I couldn’t believe it to be true. But yet, here I am, about to make love with my precious one for the first time.

I know in theory what should happen next, but I hesitate. What if I do this wrong? Would he be mad at me for spoiling his pleasure? Suddenly I have the urge to run away from the scene because this will all go terribly wrong. I start to rise from the bed, but the gentle touch in my arm stops me. I’m afraid at looking at him – I don’t want to see the disappointment in his face for not following this through.

What happens next both surprises and confuses me. He smiles at me, the most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen and pulls me closer.

“We don’t have to do this tonight, my love. I can always wait ‘til you’re ready for this”, he says sincerely, although I have trouble believing it. My insecurities vanish the instant he takes our throbbing cocks in his fist and starts pumping, gently at first. I can only focus on the mind-blowing sensations when our cocks are gliding together. Soon the friction is almost too much to bear, and I can feel myself getting closer and closer to my climax.

I try to fight it, to prolong the enjoyment for his sake, but the battle is lost before it has even begun. All the fight leaves my body the moment I spill my seed in his fist.

He is my own Waterloo, and I wouldn’t change it for anything.


End file.
